Another Teen Pregnancy
by purplenutellaaaa
Summary: "What did I do wrong? Why isn't she talking to me? Why is she avoiding me at all costs? What. Did. I. Do. Wrong?" 17-year-old, Austin, asks himself daily. There aren't a lot of things worse than being completely in love one day, then having her slip right through your fingers the next. He knows that she has a secret. And he knows that secrets are deadly.
1. Plans Gone Wrong

**Okay. I promised myself I would never write this plot line, but Austlly394 told me that she thinks I would do a great job with it, and then it got me thinking. So, I'm just trying it out. See if you guys like it. I won't update until I finish my story, We Are Timeless. So yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin &amp; Ally**

* * *

Ally's POV

"Listen, I don't want you to freak out, but I have something to tell you... And I'm not sure how you're gonna take it." I take a deep breath as I close my eyes. "I'm... There's... You're pregnant!" I blurt out.

Trish smacks her face as I bury mine in my hands. "Ally! That was terrible!"

"I knoooow!" I whine. "But I don't know how else to do it! This is impossible."

"Okay. This time, I'll be you, you be him."

I nod. "Okay."

"Austin," She takes my hands. "we've been best friends for a while. We've been together for a while..."

I nod, urging her to continue.

She sighs. "You're right. This is hard."

I sit back and grunt. "I still can't believe that I'm... pregnant. Me, Ally Dawson, 17 years old, pregnant."

"You're what?!"

I turn my head to see a stunned Dez. Y'know, it probably wasn't a good idea to do this in the practice room where anybody could just walk in at any time. I stand up, not really knowing what to do. "Dez! Uh-"

"You're pre-"

Trish quickly covers his mouth before he can finish that sentence.

"Dez, please don't Austin! I still haven't figured out how to break it to him."

He says something, but it's all muffled.

"What?" Trish and I say togehter.

Dez prys her hand off of his mouth. "I said: But Ally, he's my best friend!"

"But I'm his girlfriend! I swear, Dez, if you say anything I will have Trish eat your gingerbread man again."

He gasps. "You wouldn't dare..."

I stare straight into his eyes. "Try me."

"Fine. I won't say anything to Austin."

"Or my dad or Trish's parents or your parents or Didi or J.J. or _anybody _else!" I quickly add. "This stays between the three of us. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Trish and Dez say at the same time.

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go clear my head." I say before I walk out of the practice room and head to my house.

* * *

_Ally Dawson, how could you have let this happen? You're the responsible one. You're the one who rarely makes mistakes. You're the goody-two-shoes. How could you overlook that one tiny detail that can change and possibly ruin your life and everyone else's lives forever? How?_

I don't know.

_You knew he didn't have any protection. You knew you weren't on the pill. You knew it all. And yet, you still let it happen. Why?_

I don't know.

_You know you've probably ruined Austin's career. He had so much potential to go so far in life. He could've done so much better than you. He could've found a girl that made him as equaly as happy and better. And you ruined it._

I know.

* * *

I sit on the edge of my bed and wrap my arms around my legs. I have never felt so terrible in my entire life. Physically and emotionally. I'm pregnant. I've ruined my boyfriend's life. And there's no telling how my dad's gonna react. He really likes Austin, but once he finds out that we've been having sex, I'm sure there'll be _alot _of yelling.

I can't face them. I can't. There's no way.

I nod, finally figuring out what I'm gonna do. I'm going to leave Miami. It's the only way. Without me here, Austin won't have to have a kid to bring him down and my dad won't hate me or Austin.

I unwrap myself and grab my suitcase. I don't know when I'll be back, or where I'm even going. I just know I have to get out of Miami. Away from Austin.

Gah, I don't want to do it. But, if it's for Austin's best chance, I _have _to do it. I _have _to.

Okay. I'm gonna do it.

I go into my closet and grab a handful of clothes. As I begin to stuff my suitcase, everything just hits me all at once. My eyes start to burn as tears stroke down my face. My hands cover my eyes and I just fall to the floor.

I hear a knock on my door, but I'm physically incapable to get up and open it or even say 'Come in.'.

The tears continue to flow.

There's another knock and then a second later, the door opens. "Als?"

It's Austin. Shoot.

"Ally, what's wrong?" He asks, alarmed as he rushes over to me in the floor.

I sniffle as I wipe away a tear. "It's nothing."

I catch his facial expression as he sees the half-filled suitcase. "Where were going?"

I fake smile. "Nowhere."

"Allyson Gertrude Dawson, tell me what is wrong right now!" I knew I shouldn't have told him my middle name...

I look into his eyes. They're so sensere and worried and loving. But I can't tell him. I can't.

"Ally, why were you packing?" He continues to question.

I look up as more tears fall. "The baby!" I finally choke out.

"What baby? Ally?"

I turn my head opposite of his, wipe my eyes, and look back at him. "Austin, ou- My mom's baby!" What?

"What?"

I gulp. "My mom's pregnant. I was gonna go visit her. That's why I was packing."

Austin wraps his arm around me. Gosh, I love that. "Then why were you crying?"

"I guess I'm just sad that she's not having it with my dad."

"Hey, can I come with you? I'd like to see your mom. I haven't seen her since you conquered your stage fright."

Well... Guess I can't leave. "S-sure. Lemme just text her."

I grab my phone and text Trish, saying I need her to come to my house ASAP. She replies a minute later with, 'On my way.'.

"Oh, darn. Mom says that it was just gas. Oh, look! Trish is here!" I run down the stairs and open the door, revealing my best friend. I pull her in, turn around, and push Austin out. "Well, Trish and I have some girl things to take care of so you need to leave now love you bye!" I shut the door, placing my back against it and breathing a sigh.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Should it be continued?**


	2. I'm Sorry, Daddy

**Hello my fellow FanFictioners! I'm so happy that you're all liking the story. I'm trying to make it as less cliché as possible! Let's see if I succeed. Haha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin &amp; Ally**

* * *

Ally's POV

"Trish, I don't know what I'm gonna do!" I sigh as I pace back and forth. "I mean, I _can't _face Austin again!"

"Why not?" Trish asks.

"Because, I just can't!"

"Ally, this is a secret you can't hide forever. And plus, you're gonna have to face him _someday _anyway."

"But someday won't be today."

"But _why_?!"

I open my mouth to answer, but the sound of my dad calling my name interrupts me. "Not one word." I say, sternly, eyeballing Trish.

She nods in agreement, though I _highly _doubt she actually means it.

I open my door and run downstairs. "Hey, dad! How was the banjo convention?" I ask as I hug him.

"Long. And very weird. The only people that were there were these fat, greasy, toothless, old guys."

Trish and I laugh.

Suddenly, his eyes grow wide. "I'm not one of those guys, am I?"

I grin. "No, you're not. You're the perfect father a girl could ask for."

"Aw, thanks, sweetie."

"Hey, Mr. Dawson?" Trish asks.

"Yeah?"

"Speaking of fathers... have you ever thought about being a grand one?"

My eyes fly open as I back hand Trish in the arm and shake my head. "What are you doing?!" I snap in a fast whisper.

She rubs her arm, but ignores me. "Because, y'know, it'll probably come sooner than you expect."

My hands cover my face in disbelief. _This isn't happening..._

"I mean, Austin and Ally _are _getting pretty serious and graduation is just around the corner. Who knows? Maybe they'll get married on Ally's birthday and pop one out right after-"

"-Okay, Trish! I think it's time for you to leave." I quickly announce, taking her hand and pulling her out the door. "_What was that?!_"

"Well, you obviously weren't gonna say anything until you brought the kid home so I had to take matters into my own hands."

My fists clinch. "But this isn't your problem, Trish! He's _my _dad! This is _my _baby! And I need to tell them on _my _time!"

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"Are you? Are you really?"

She nods.

"You're not just gonna do the same thing the next time you see Austin?"

She shakes her head.

"Good."

We stand there in silence for some time until Trish clears her throat. "Soo...?"

"So, what?"

"You gonna go back in and tell your dad?"

I cross my arms. "No!"

"Well, that's too bad since..." In one, swift move, Trish opens the door and pushes me back in the house. "you're already in there!"

"Trish!" I yell, then notice my dad staring at me. Crap. I can't avoid this. _Okay, Ally. Okay. You can do this._ "Hey, d-dad?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

_Oh no. I can't do this. I can't. _"Uuhh... N-never mind. Hehe."

I turn around and open the door, only to be pushed back in. "Nope." Trish says.

"Dad..." I start to say, then stop. Like, the words literally can not come out of my mouth. It's making me crazy that I can't even speak! What do I do? _Easy. Cry._

"Ally? Honey, what's wrong?" My dad inquires, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"I-I have something to tell you."

"Then tell me. You know you can tell me _anything_."

I nod. "But... You're gonna be mad. Like, _really _mad."

"Try me." He smiles.

I gulp. "Okay... Well..." I look up into his eyes. "You know how Trish was asking you about being a grandparent?"

"Yeah. Why?"

I don't say anything. I just give him an apologetic look.

His facial expression changes in an instant. "Oh no."

I nod, slowly. "Oh yeah."

"Austin?"

"Mhm."

"I'm gonna kill him." He states, removing his arm and running towards the door.

"Dad! Dad! No, don't do anything! I still haven't told him! Dad please!"

"I can't believe this. _I can't believe this_, Ally! What were you thinking?!"

His yelling and my stress causes more tears to fall. "I-I-I don't know! Okay? I don't know!"

He rubs his head and then puts his hands on his hips. "How long?"

"How long, what?"

"How _long _have you two been having _sex_?!" He shouts, turning around with a terrifying look.

"I-I don't know. Maybe 4 or five months."

"I trusted you, Ally. I trusted _him_!"

"I know, dad. I know. But don't blame him!"

"Well, who else am I supossed to blame?! Mike and Mimi for not raising their kid right? No, I can't do that. Why? Because my kid did the same thing!"

Tears. Tears. Nothing but tears. I finally just had to collapse on the floor. "I'm sorry, dad. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I continue to whisper those two little words. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, I am too." He says right before I hear the door slam.

A second later, Trish is by my side, hugging me as tight as she could. "You did good." She whispers. "It's done."

I sniffle and look up at her. "It's not all done. I still have to tell the father..."

"Look on the bright side!" She pauses.

"What bright side?"

"Yeah, I got nothing..."

"Trish!" I whine, feeling more tears stroke down my face.

"Ooh! Okay, I got one! It definitely _won't _be as hard as telling your _dad_. I bet Austin will be so happy."

"You think so?"

"I _know _so." She smiles, bringing me in for another hug.

"Trish, you're a great friend."

"I know."

We giggle, then a thought hits me. "You think my dad will ever forgive me?"

"Als, he's your _dad_. Of course he will. Just maybe not right away..."

Trish is right... My dad _will_ forgive me and Austin _will_ be happy. I still need to figure out how to tell him though.

Ally, stop stressing over this. When you see him tomorrow, you will tell him no matter how you prepare it.

* * *

**Well, there's the second chapter!**

**Daaang that was heated! **


	3. The Day Out

**Hey everybody! I find it odd how much I'm loving this story. **

**So, I'm sorry for updating schedule. I just haven't been inspired for The Journey lately soo.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin &amp; Ally or anything else you may recognize**

* * *

Ally's POV 

"Ally!" I hear just before I'm blinded by the sunlight.

My eyes squint open as I turn over and groan. "Ugh, Triiish!"

"Don't 'Ugh, Triiish' me! Ally, you've been lying in my bed for three days straight. It's time for you to go-"

"-Don't say go see Austin! I will not go see Austin!"

"Then at least get out of the house. Als, you have to do _something_. You can't just keep yourself cooped up in my room until the baby comes."

I sit up, wrap the blanket around me and roll my eyes. "Why not?"

She sits beside me and hugs me tight, laying her head on my shoulder. "You just can't."

I sigh. "Fine. What did you have in mind?"

Trish smiles. "_Well_! I was thinking we could eat at the Melody Diner, maybe go see what's playing at the theatre, and just have a girls day."

A grin starts to form on my face. "Okay. That sounds like fun."

"Great! C'mon, let's get ready!" She exclaims as she jumps up and grabs my hand, attempting to pull me up. "Geez, Ally... You're heavy."

I giggle as I stand up. "Thanks a lot."

"Well, you are kinda starting to show."

My eyes widen. "What?!" I shout as I run to the mirror in Trish's bathroom.

I hear her snicker. "Als. I was kidding."

I roll my eyes and laugh, throwing the first thing I pick up at her. "Don't do that to me!"

After a couple minutes of laughing - which I really needed - I get in the shower. It takes me about 30-45 minutes to get completely ready. I decide to shave my legs before I can't see them anymore, so that adds a couple more minutes.

I finish curling my last strand of hair and turn to Trish. "How do I look?"

She smiles. "Beautiful. It's too bad you're not seeing Austin today, because he would _love_ your outfit and-"

"-Not gonna work, Trish."

"It was worth a shot." She says, shrugging. "Let's go."

"Okay!"

We head to Melody's first. I get a cheeseburger with ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, loads and loads of pickles, onions, and lettuce with a side of loaded chili cheese fries. I also get a side of Mac and cheese and stuff it in the burger. Holy crap it is the best thing ever. Trish stares at me with her jaw open while I eat it. She's just jealous.

Then we go to the movies and see Days of Future Past. Best X-Men movie ever! Although, I keep thinking of Austin. He loves X-Men. One time, he told me that he had a dream that he met Wolverine and then the next thing he knew, he was Wolverine.

_Stop it, Ally. You're just making yourself miserable by thinking of him._

But I can't help it. I mean, I _am_ carrying _his_ kid. I'll never be able to escape him in my thoughts.

_You're gonna have to if you won't tell him._

I will tell him.

_When?_

I don't know...

I start to get a little headache as we walk out of the theatre. Trish notices. "Hey, you okay?"

I shake my head. "Not really."

"What's wrong?"

I feel my eyes start to burn. "Can we just go home?"

Trish nods. "Of course." She throws her arm around my shoulders as we walk back to the car. She's such an amazing friend. I don't know what the heck I would do without her.

* * *

Half way through the ride, I finally begin to let the tears flow. "Trish. It's Austin."

"I figured. What about him?"

"I don't want this baby to live without its father. And I don't want Austin to not know about it. But gosh. I can't tell him! I-I don't know how, I don't know where. I just can't, Trish!" I bury my face in my hands.

I feel the car pull over. "Look. I get that it's hard for you. But you _need_ to tell him, Ally."

I nod as I rub my eyes. "I know."

"Why don't I call him and he can meet us at Sonic Boom?"

"What? No! My dad will be there!"

"Okay, then my house. Wherever you are, I'll be there _right_ next to you."

I smile, sniffling. "Okay. Call him."

Trish calls the father of my child and tells him to go to her house. He doesn't question her. He knows better.

* * *

I sit on the edge of Trish's bed, hugging my legs, staring at the floor. I'm about to tell Austin Moon that he and I are having a kid. Those two simple words seem so hard to get out.

I hear a knock on her door. My eyes widen as I shake my head. "Trish, I can't do this."

She grabs my hand. "Yes you can."

"Trish?" Austin calls out.

"Come in."

I watch as the doorknob turns and as he steps inside. "Hey guys." He instantly notices my expression and sits right next to me. "Als, what's wrong?"

I stare at him, inaudible.

"Ally?"

That's when I rush out of the house. I can't do it. He'll hate me. He'll want nothing to do with a baby. I knew I should've left when I had the chance!

* * *

Austin's POV

What was that?

* * *

**So, shorterish chapter. But I didn't know how else to end it.**

**0_0 What's gonna happen? Do you think Ally will leave or finally confront Austin? **


	4. What Needs to be Done

**Greetings my royal subjects. I'm sorry this update has taken forever. My weekends have been packed ****_full. _**

**DID YOU GUYS SEE CINDERELLA?! OH MY GOSH!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin &amp; Ally**

* * *

(May 20, 2015 - 10 weeks)

Ally's POV

I run to the first place I see; the park. Yeah, it's predictable but it's all I can think of in this sort of a rush. I get to the bench and lay my head down as the tears fall.

I can't believe that just happened. I was _so _ready to tell Austin! To tell him everything! That I'm 10 weeks pregnant with his kid and that I've been staying with Trish for 2 weeks because my dad was furious. That I'm going to keep the baby whether he helps me or not. That though I've only been pregnant for two months, I'm completely in love with this kid.

Why was I such a chicken?! I could've done it. I could've said all of those things. Something is holding me back. But I have no idea what!

I think I really do have to leave. Not permanently. I just need time to get my thoughts in order. I can go to California! My mom has been _begging_ me to visit for some time now and I know I can tell her everything in confidence and she'll know what to do. She always has the best advice. My mom.

I sit up, wipe away the water coming from my eyes and smile. It's crazy that in just 7 months, _I_ will be a mom. I'm not gonna be one of those overbearing mothers, though. I'm gonna be this kid's best friend. They'll be able to come to me with anything. I won't judge them. I'll love them forever and always.

I hear a voice in the distance. "Ally! Ally!"

"Crap." I say out loud. I quickly stand up and start to run in the opposite direction.

"Als!" It's Trish!

I stop right in my tracks and turn around, waiting for her to get close enough to where I can hug her.

She runs straight into my arms as my sobs become loud. "Trish, I-I don't kn-know what hap-p-pened." I let out in between cries.

She just rubs my back and stays quiet, letting me get it all out I guess.

"I-I-I wanted to tell h-im but I j-just couldn't!"

Trish leads me to the bench I was previously sitting on and took my hands, making a face she knew I would understand even in all this chaos going through my head. _She's listening. _

I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. "I was gonna do it. I was gonna tell him. But then I looked into his beautiful brown eyes and I saw concern. He was concerned about me. And then it hit me that he would be concerned about the baby until it was born and after, taking care of it. I just can't do that to him, Trish. He's worked too hard to get where he is to have it all crash down by one thing."

Trish's silence finally breaks. "But Ally, you've worked too hard in this business as well! You can't just take all this and put it only on your shoulders. Austin needs to know."

"But Trish-"

"-Ally. Don't give me that crap about him and his career. He probably won't even react the way you think he will."

She's right. But do I tell her that? No... "Whether he reacts well or not, I still need to clear my head."

"What do you mean?"

I close my eyes and inhale. Should I do it? "I'm gonna call my mom and go up to California for a while."

I open my eyes to see Trish's widen. "What?!"

"I've gotta get out of Miami, Trish!"

"Ally you're just running away from everything! It won't help at all."

"I don't want to hear it."

"So what? You're just gonna run to your mommy every time things get rough? That's not gonna work for long, Als. Remember _you_ will be a mom soon and you're gonna have to-"

"-I said I don't wanna hear it, Trish!" I yell as I stand up, infuriated. She's getting on my last nerve! And I didn't have that many to start out with. "My mind is made up."

She sighs. "When are you leaving?"

"I have an ultrasound scheduled in two weeks. I guess after that."

"What about Austin?" She asks, obviously annoyed with me.

"Don't tell him! Please, Trish!"

"What am I supposed to do? He's gonna ask about you, Ally. Do I just pretend like you're still in Miami and you're perfectly fine? I can't lie to him."

I cross my arms and stare at her.

"Okay, I _can_ lie to him. But for _7 months_?"

"Fine. I'll figure out someway to tell him. But I'm still leaving."

"I really wish you wouldn't, Ally. You, Austin and the baby could have an amazing life here. Y'know, I can help yo-"

"-Don't you see Trish?" Here comes another breakdown. "You _can't_ help me." I say right before I bolt. Where? Sonic Boom. I don't care if my dad or even Austin sees me. I just wanna be someplace where I can be alone.

* * *

"Ally, wait!"

"Go away!" I yell to my dad, slamming the practice room door in his face and locking it.

"Ally, honey, please. Open the door." Dad continues as he knocks loudly.

I don't say anything. I'm done dealing with people.

I go in the closet and shut the door. Just as I sit down and reach over to hug my legs, I feel my phone vibrate. It's Austin. "Really?" I say out loud. I just let it go to voicemail. I don't wanna talk to anybody at the moment.

"Okay, Ally. Breathe." I tell myself. I finally start to feel like I'm calming down.

* * *

(June 5, 2015 - 12 weeks)

For the first time in 12 weeks, everything is under control. My appointment is in 5 minutes, and my flight for Cali leaves at 12. I left my dad a note on his pillow. He should see it by the time I land in California. Sure, he'll be mad. Furious even. But I just can't be in Miami right now. I need my mom.

Austin still doesn't know. I told him that I'm visiting my sick aunt in Alabama, so at least he knows that I'll be gone. I never told him how long, though.

Gosh, it was so hard for me to tell him even that. I don't know how the heck I'll face him when I tell him about the baby. _If_ I tell him about the baby.

Oh come on! Can you blame me? We're 17 and he's so focused on his music. This baby will ruin everything for him. It's probably best if he just never knows.

"Ally Dawson." The nurse calls

I get up and follow her to room 3. Immediately, Dr. Peters shows up. "Good morning, Miss Dawson."

"Ally, please."

Dr. Peters smiles. "You ready to find out what you're having, Ally?"

"Yes, I am!"

"Alright! If you would please lie down then we can get started."

I lay down and pull up my shirt. Chills run through my body as the cold gel makes contact with my skin.

I'm so nervous to find out the sex of the baby. I think I want a girl but a boy would be nice too.

"Okay there's the head," She says, pointing to the screen. "and the little arms. Aaanndd you're having a boy! Congratulations!"

Aw! I'm sure Austin will be thri- oh yeah...

* * *

"Ally, I _wish_ you would reconsider." Says my heartbroken best friend.

"I know. But this is for the best." My eyes start to burn as I grab the handle on my suitcase. "Look after Dez and make sure he doesn't say anything." I giggle.

She smiles sadly. "I will." Trish hugs me tight. It's probably the most meaningful hug we've ever shared. I'm gonna miss her.

"Flight for 12 o'clock California boarding now." Announced the lady over the intercom.

"I better go." I take my suitcase and begin to drag it toward the plane. _It's okay Ally. You're doing the right thing._

* * *

I knock on a big wooden door, hoping she won't be too mad.

She opens it up with wide eyes. "Ally?"

"Hey mom."

* * *

**Did you guys expect that? Probably. Whatever though. **


	5. California

**Y'all, I'm so excited for this story. Like really excited. Really really excited.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin &amp; Ally**

* * *

Ally's POV

_(2007)_

_"48...49...50! Ready or not, here I come!" I yelled just before I opened my eyes and ran to look for my best friend. "Triiiiiish! I know you're here somewhere!" I looked behind a tree and over in the tunnel. No sign of her._

_"Man." I said, out of breath as my hands go to my hips. "You're really good at this game."_

_"Who you talking to?" Asked this blonde kid, scaring me half to death._

_I screamed. "AH!"_

_He laughed. "Whoa, calm down."_

_"Sorry... You just scared me. I'm trying to find my friend. We're playing hide n seek."_

_"I can help! I'm Austin, by the way."_

_"Ally."_

* * *

(June 20, 2015 - 14 weeks)

I sit at the table, drinking my hot chocolate and reminiscing. Austin came into my life when we were 9 years old. Even then, I knew he would be a huge part of my life. Of course, I would've never dreamed of him impacting my life _this_ much. It's like even though I'm thousands of miles away from him, he's still here.

"Ally? Honey, you okay?" Asks mom, noticing my blank stare.

"Huh? Oh. Y-yeah. I'm fine." I lie through my teeth.

"Alright." She sighs as she pulls out the chair next to me and sits down. "Now why don't you tell me what's really going on..."

My momma knows me so well. "I'm missing Austin like crazy! I didn't think leaving would be this hard..."

"Well, you are carrying his son so- wait... _Leaving_?"

"Yeah. I had to leave Miami, mom."

"For a couple of weeks, right?"

"See, it started out that way, but-"

"-Ally!" Mom interrupts. "Baby, you can't stay here forever."

"I know. I was gonna get my own place once I got a job an-"

"-No, I meant you can't stay in California forever."

"What?"

"You need to go back to Miami. Confront your father, tell Aust-"

"-Now you're starting to sound like Trish." I comment, crossing my arms.

"Well Trish knew what she was talking about."

Mom is beginning to tick me off. She was supposed to be the one that understood me and gave me advice that was logical and loved me and comforted me. Not the one that told me what to do and force me to do something that I should not and won't do.

"You know what, I don't need this. Especially from you." I say just before I storm off into my old room.

I slam the door, lock it, and flop on my bed. My eyes start to burn from the tears as mom calls my name and knocks on my door. "Ally? Sweet pea?"

"Go away!"

* * *

_(2013)_

_"Ally? Als?"_

_"Go away, Austin!" I yelled, stuffing my face in my pillow._

_"Please let me in."_

_I shook my head, regardless that he couldn't see it._

_"Listen, I know you're hurt. I wanna kill that jerk, Gavin, just as much as you do. Believe me. I know you're in need of hug right now. But you gotta let me in if you want that hug."_

_I stayed silent for a couple seconds, but finally gave in and unlocked the door. Just as I caught a quick glance of Austin's sincere face, his arms were wrapped around my waist. Mine instantly flew around his neck as my tears soaked his shirt. He rubbed my back and just let me get it all out. We stayed like that for a good 3 minutes._

_"Thank you, Austin." I said after we let go. "I really needed that."_

_"Anything for you, Ally. Anything."_

* * *

I start to cry even harder. Thinking of him is just making everything worse. Maybe I should go back home...

No, Ally. You can't. You're doing this for his own good. A kid would be too distracting for him. Jimmy already doesn't like us dating. Who knows what would happen if he found out about the baby. No, I _have_ to stay here.

Mom interrupts my thoughts by knocking again. "Honey, can we talk?"

"No, you won't understand!"

"But I _want_ to understand!"

I roll my eyes and sigh, unlocking my door. I sit back on my bed and grab my damp pillow. Mom follows.

"Tell me everything."

"Everything?" I ask.

"_Everything_."

"Okay! Well, I guess it all started when I found out..."

* * *

_(April 4th)_

_"C'mon, Trish! Pick up, pick up, pick up!" I yelled, pacing back and forth. "ERG! Another stupid voicemail!" I tried one more time and she finally picked up._

_"Hello?"_

_"Trish! I swear if you don't come over to my house right now and-"_

_"-Whoa, whoa, Ally, slow down! Why do I need to-"_

_"-I think I'm pregnant!"_

_"On my way."_

_My hands were shaking, my heart was thumping like a drum, and I was sweating like a pig. I didn't know what I was gonna do. All I knew was that I was so thankful for __Trish. Without her, I would've been so lost and overwhelmed and just a plain mess._

_After a couple minutes, she was throwing rocks at my window. I opened it and threw down the rope ladder I had hidden away. _

_What? It was for emergencies._

_"Okay. I bought five different kinds of tests just in case one might be wrong." Trish said, handing all five to me._

_"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?"_

_"Only a gazillion times." She laughed. "Now go. Go!"_

_I went into my bathroom, took the pregnancy tests, and then set my phone for 10 minutes. _

_"Trish? What if they're all positive?"_

_She smiled and put her hand on top of mine. "Then I'll be here with you every step of the way."_

_The timer beeped. Trish and I looked at each other then toward the bathroom. I took a deep breath and slowly made my way to the tests, keeping Trish's hand in mine._

_I'm pregnant._

* * *

"And then I saw Austin..."

* * *

_(April 5th)_

_"Trish, what am I going to do?" I asked, stuffing my face with ice cream._

_"You're gonna have this baby and you're gonna be the best mother in the world."_

_"But, Trish-"_

_"-I'm serious, Ally."_

_"Hey guys!" Austin yelled from across the food court. _

_My heart sank as my eyes widened. "Trish!" I whispered._

_She shrugged, watching him walk over to our table._

_"Whatchya guys talkin about?"_

_"Oohh nothing. No one. Why? Who talked to you? Why are you asking all these questions?! I have to go. C'mon Trish." I said basically in one word and walked away._

* * *

"And then it happened again. Trish finally took me up to the practice room and had me practice how I would tell him. And then you know the rest."

"Baby, I know you have a lot on your plate,"

"I feel a but coming..."

"_But_ Austin has the right to know. This is his child too and he does not deserve this. For you to just leave unannounced and never return. He loves you, Ally. It's time for you to show that you love him too."

* * *

**It's almost as if Penny is speaking from experience... Hm...**

**Love you guys! And I hope you are as excited as me!**


	6. Secrets

**Guess what guess what guess what guess what!? THIS IS MY ONLY CURRENT PROJECT NOW! That means WAAAAAYYYYYY more updates and drama filled chapters! IM SO EXCITED! I haven't had one story to work on since Auslly 3 I think... **

**ANYWHO! Disclaimer: I don't own Austin &amp; Ally**

* * *

(July 11, 2015 - 17 weeks)

Ally's POV

"Trish! I'm so glad to see your face!" I exclaim. It's not what you think, though. We're MyChatting. "You have no idea how much I've missed you!"

"I miss you, too, Ally! Like crazy! When are you coming home?"

"I don't know." I say, shaking my head and then quickly changing the subject. "So, how's everything down there?"

"It's great! Sonic Boom is running as usual. I got a new job at that fairytale store."

I smile. "That's great."

"Oh, but Dez is being a _huge_ pain in the butt."

"What do you mean?"

"It's almost impossible for him to keep the secret. It's like I have to be with him at _all_ times or else he'll blurt! That's why I need you back here!"

"Trish, you know I can't."

"And why not, Ally? Because it seems to me like you've had your break. And the whole point of you going to California was to get away for a while. It's been a month, Ally! A month!"

I'm on the verge of tears once again. I'm so sick and tired of all this hormonal crap. I'm ready to be normal again. I'm ready for this drama to end. "I know but... I'm not ready."

Trish sighs. "Well if you keep this up, you won't ever be ready." That's when the call ends.

That does it. I'm so done with getting yelled at non stop! I wanna make things right but I have no idea how to. I'm still fully convinced that this is the best decision for us, but everyone else doesn't seem to think so. Talk to mom? It's a worth a shot. I'm mean, I'm practically already crying, so what more can she do?

I go over to my mom's room and knock on the door. "Momma? Can we talk?"

It's silent for a couple seconds, but then the door opens. "Of course, pumpkin." She gets back on her bed and turns off her phone. "What's up?"

"I just got off MyChat with Trish and... Uh..." And cue the waterworks.

Mom gestures me to sit down and hug her. "Oh, baby girl."

"I'm not ready to face Austin. I'm not!"

She he strokes my hair, swaying me back and forth. "I know, honey. I know exactly how you feel."

I sit up and sniffle, staring into her eyes. "Y-you do?"

She blinks, almost as if she regretted saying that or something.

"Mom?"

Mom sighs and pushes her hair back. "Alright. I guess it's time for you to know the truth."

"What truth?"

"Years before I met your father, I was 16 and in love. I was young, naive, and thought that nothing could ruin my relationship. That is, until I found out I was pregnant."

My eyes grow in shock. "What?!"

"Having a kid would hurt his chances to dream big. He would feel obligated to take care of it and to be in its life, whether or not he was doing the thing he loved. I thought about it and made the decision to leave state. I didn't tell him. I didn't tell anyone. I just left. And, Ally, the biggest mistake I ever made was not telling him about the baby. Because later, I ran into him and he asked why I left. I told him everything and then he asked if he could meet the baby. I said it was too late."

"What do you mean it was too late? What happened?"

"I had a miscarriage a couple weeks after I left."

I covered my mouth as I started to cry. Why is my mom _just_ telling me this? "Oh, mom."

"He was heartbroken. And the words he spoke still haunt me to this day. 'If you really loved me, you would've told me.' That's why I'm constantly encouraging you to go back and tell Austin. He needs to know because he loves you. The question is, do you love him enough to tell him?"

I'm stunned. Completely in shock. Turns out my mother understands everything I'm going through.

Do do I love him enough? I'm not even sure anymore. I've spent so much time on my own, I don't know what I feel for Austin. That's terrifying. Before this baby, I dreamed of growing old with him. Do I still dream of that?

Of course I do! Nothing has or can ever change the way I feel about him. I have to tell him. I have to.

I gulp and look up at mom. "Can you help me pack?"

She grins. "I was hoping you would ask that. Let's go!"

* * *

Austin's POV

"Man, I don't even know anymore." I vent to Dez and Trish in the practice room.

"What do you mean, buddy?" Dez asks.

"Is Ally ever coming back? I mean, she hasn't answered any of my texts in the last 2 weeks and the one she did answer was just an 'okay'. No capital letters _or_ punctuation! That's _so not_ Ally! I'm beginning to think that she's avoiding me."

Both Dez and Trish's eyes fly open as Dez squirms in his seat. "Pssshhh w-why would you think that? Like it's not like she just up and left and-"

"-Dez!" Trish interrupted him. "Ally is _not_ avoiding Austin! She's taking care of her aunt Gladys."

He smiles mysteriously. "Riiiiiiight."

Okay, that whole thing was weird. They've been acting like this ever since Ally left. What the heck are they hiding?

"I'll be _right_ back." Trish says, eyeballing Dez for a moment and then leaving the room.

Dez gulps and his eyes pop out of his head as the door closes. He laughs awkwardly as he shifts in the chair again. Oh yeah. He's definitely hiding something.

I sigh. "I just really miss Ally."

"I-I'm sure she misses you too. In fact, I bet she's on her way from California to tell you about the baby right now!" He gasps, smacks his face and quickly adds, "OH CRAP!"

My heart stops. "What?!"

* * *

**GASPING! IT HAPPENED! **

**Dez, you're gonna be in so much trouble.**


	7. The Reveal

**So, I guess I lied about the WAY more updates. He. He. Sorry about that. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin &amp; Ally**

* * *

Austin's POV

Motionless. Breathless. Ears still ringing. Heart stopped beating. My whole life has flashed before my eyes. What did Dez just say? He hasn't answered me. He just keeps standing there with his hand on top of his mouth and his eyes are like he's seen a ghost. "Dez," I say sternly. "tell me what you just said..."

He finally moves his hand from his mouth to his head and starts scratching it. "I-I'd rather not."

I start to breathe again, but very heavily. "She's... Pregnant?"

Dez nods awkwardly as Trish comes through the door. "Yeah. She is."

Trish's eyes grow as if she had seen the same ghost. "WHAT?!" She grabs Dez by his shirt and pins him to the wall. "Dez, I swear I will beat you so hard that _you_ won't ever be able to have any kids!"

Dez gasps as he squirms around, trying to get out of her grasp. "TrishIdidn'tmeantoitjustkindaslippedoutand PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

Trish throws her fist in the air, but I interrupt just before she commits to punching him. "How long were you guys gonna keep this from me?"

Trish releases Dez and then shrugs. "As long as Ally was going to. I mean, it wasn't _our_ secret to tell..." She adds, giving Dez the death stare.

"When... When was Ally gonna tell me?" I ask, still trying to process.

Trish shakes her head and sighs. "N-never...?"

She's pregnant. Ally is pregnant. Ally is pregnant with my kid. And she wasn't going to tell me? She was just gonna leave and never come back? She was just gonna break my heart? Never let me know that I had a kid? I have to see her. Confront her. "Where did you say she was?"

"Alaba-"

"-She's with her mom."

"DEZ!"

"I gotta find the soonest flight to Malibu!" I pull my phone out of my pocket and run out of the practice room.

"Austin!" I hear Trish yell, following me. "You really shouldn't. I mean, I think the best thing to do is let Ally come to you and-"

"-Too late. Just booked the flight."

"Why can't you just leave her be?"

"Why can't _you understand_ why I can't leave her be?"

"Austin, believe me, I understand _perfectly_. I've been talking to Ally ever since she found out and she just wants to be left alone so she can figure things out."

"W-what about me?! Why can't _I_ figure it out _with_ her?!"

"Because she's the mom."

"And I'm the dad! There's no excuse. Trish, I _have_ to talk to her." And with that, I leave Sonic Boom to go pack.

* * *

"Austin, honey, where are you going?"

Shoot. I was hoping to leave without a parent catching me. Do I tell her the truth?

I sigh and look into my mom's concerned eyes. "Mom, I'm going to California."

"Wha-why? Austin, what's in California?"

"I can't tell you right now but can you just trust that I am going for a good reason and that I'll be safe?"

She pauses. "How long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure. A couple days? I'll text you, okay?"

Mom scratches her head and sighs. "_Call_ me. Every ten minutes."

"Mooooom?"

"Okay, every hour."

"Love you. And don't worry, I'll tell you _everything_ when I get back!" I say as I close the door.

* * *

Sitting on this plane is giving me way too much time to think. Like, why would Ally even leave? Why didn't she just tell me right then and there?

_Oh, you know why, you dummy. She's doing it all for you. Think about it. You're at the height of your fame. Sold out concerts, number 1 album for the past two months, autographs every single day. If you had a kid, the press would eat that up like fresh baked cookies. Do you want that? _

No! I-I mean... I don't know! I wanna know my kid. I wanna be there for it. Be their dad. Be their role model.

Gah! Why did Ally do this? Why did she mess up our perfect relationship? Sure, I would've been shocked at first but then I would've accepted it and been there for her. We could've been a family from the start!

* * *

Ally's POV

"And that should be the last of it!" I say with relief, packing the last item in my suitcase. I hug my mom. "Thank you, mom. For everything."

"You know I'm _always_ here for you."

"I'm still really nervous about going back. I mean, what's Austin going to say?"

"He's gonna say that he loves you and that he's so excited for this baby."

"How can you be so sure?"

She shrugs. "I just am. A mother's intuition, I guess."

I laugh as the doorbell rings. "Are you expecting anybody?" I ask, walking to the door.

I gulp as I freeze. "Austin?"

"Ally." His voice sends shivers down my spine. It's been _so_ long since I've heard it. But it's so cold.

"What are you doing here?"

He tilts his head ever so slightly. "I could ask you the same thing."

"It's complicated."

"I can see that." He says, pointing to my stomach. "Were you... ever gonna tell me?"

"As a matter of fact, I was just about to book a flight for Miami." I pause, looking at his face. "How did you find out?"

"Not from you, that's for sure."

"It was Dez, wasn't it?"

He nods. "Why didn't you tell me when you _first_ found out?"

"Austin, you have to understand how confused and scared I was."

"Ally, how do you think I felt?! One day we were cuddling on your couch, watching a movie, and then the next, you're completely avoiding me! Do you know how _hurt_ I was?"

"Well, at least you didn't have to go through all the crap I went through! I had morning sickness, I had to tell my _dad_, I was kicked out of my house, I've been yelled at non stop ever since I found out, and I've been battling the whole thought of being responsible for a _kid_!"

"You wouldn't have had to go through all that alone if you had just told me!"

"Don't you understand? I was protecting you!"

"Protecting me from what, Ally? I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself."

"Don't you feel obligated to take care of the baby once it's here?"

"Of course, I do, but that's because it's _my_ kid!" He rubs his head and takes a seat on the couch, on the verge of tears. "Why didn't you tell me, Ally? Why didn't you tell me?"

* * *

**Welp. They finally confronted each other. What at do you think is gonna happen next?**


	8. The Picnic

**I'm ashamed that I've become one of those authors who updates once every 2 months. Truly disappointed in myself. I'm so sorry, you guys. Really, very sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin &amp; Ally**

* * *

(July 31, 2015 - 20 weeks)

Ally's POV

I gulp, lifting my shaking hand up to the door and knocking ever so slightly. Trish gestures with her eyes, urging me to knock louder. I shake my head, gulping once more. I'm too nervous. My legs can barely hold my body up. She gives me an understanding look and knocks again for me. I look down at my stomach and sigh. I'm not ready for this. I'm not ready to face him.

Almost as if she heard my thoughts, Trish rubs my back, comforting me. "It'll be alright."

I smile, even though I really don't believe it. "Thanks, Trish."

A second later, the door knob starts to shake and then there he stands.

I give a nervous smile and wave. "Hey, dad."

Well, he doesn't look _too_ mad. Does he? I mean, I can't blame him if he were. I've been gone for like 12 weeks without really any contact whatsoever. _And, _for most of that time, I was in California. Yeah... He's definitely mad.

In an instant, I'm enveloped in a hug. A deep, loving, meaningful hug. Not what I was expecting. "I missed you so much."

I smile, feeling relief. I wrap my arms around him and rest my head in the crook of his neck. "I missed you, too, daddy. Lots."

* * *

Austin's POV

3 weeks. I've known for 3 weeks and it _still_ feels like I just found out. Like someone hit me right in the gut. Why did she do this to me? We could've been this happy little family.

_Could have?_

What am I saying? We still can be! We're both just being stubborn little babies. Which is gonna have to change because soon we'll have a baby of our own.

_A baby of our own._

I gotta stop avoiding her. She was just doing what she thought was best - even though it was total crap. Maybe we could have lunch or something. Try to reconnect and talk about everything.

I grab my phone, go to my messages, and click on Ally. Just as I'm about to type, I look at our previous messages.

_11:50 AM June 5_

**Me: I wish you would stay.**

**Ally: I need to take care of my aunt.**

**Me: Can't your dad take care of her? She is his sister.**

No reply after that. How could I have been so clueless?

_3:28 PM June 14_

**Me: I miss you. When are you coming back?**

**Ally: I miss you too. But I'm not sure.**

**Me: ;(**

_5:00 PM June 30_

**Me: Hey Als, I miss you so much. I got you something tonight. I hope I can g****ive it to you soon. **

**Ally: okay**

After that, she never replied to any of my texts. I guess I can understand why now. Kinda...

My fingers start to do that dance while I try to figure out what to type. Should I just invite over and we talk about it? Or is that too serious? Maybe we could go on a picnic. That would be nice. Out in the quiet park, just me and her... And baby... Yeah, that's what I'll do!

**Me: Hey Ally. Maybe you're avoiding me, and maybe I'm avoiding you. But we've got to stop whatever this is! If you see this text, meet me at the park in an hour. I promise you won't regret it.**

Okay... That sounds good. Good job, Austin.

* * *

Ally's POV

Oh great. A text from Austin. What now?

I grab my phone and reluctantly read his text.

A picnic sounds nice. But why in the world does he want to do this anyway? He doesn't _have_ to. He doesn't _have_ to make it right with me. He doesn't even _have_ to be in the baby's life. But, I guess he should. I mean, it is _his_ kid.

Ugh, fine... I'll go.

* * *

Austin's POV

I get to the park 10 minutes before Ally is supposed to show to set up everything. I brought a basket _full_ of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, potato chips and pickles. I also have a bottle of sparkling grape juice. I hope this all goes well. If I lose Ally, I lose half of my life. She's my everything.

I throw the blanket on the ground, straighten it out and then place the basket and the juice in the perfect spot. Just as I sit down, I see Ally over the hill. I smile. "You came."

She half smiles. "I couldn't just let a perfectly good picnic go to waste."

I giggle, handing her a sandwich. "Care for some sparkling grape juice?"

"I'd love some."

I clear my throat after I pour her juice. "Ally, I want to fix us."

"I don't know, Austin. I've had a lot of time to think and-"

"-Well, s-so have I! I've had _so_ _much_ time to think about it and I've realized that I love every single thing about you, Ally. I can't live without you. I just can't."

"Austin,"

"And on top of that, I've also realized that I want to raise this baby. I want to be that perfect little family that I've always pictured having with you."

"Austin, we're 17. We can never be a perfect family. Perfect families don't even exist."

"But it might with us! Haven't you ever imagined having a perfect family with me?"

"Of course I have but then reality sunk in. I-I don't know if I'm ready to be a parent."

"What are you saying...?"

She exhales deeply, closing her eyes. "I think I want to give him up for adoption."

* * *

**And that concludes that.**

**Again, I'm so sorry that it has taken _so_ long to get this out. I _promise_ I will try as hard as I can to update faster. I love you all!**


	9. We Made It Out

**I don't have much to say tonight. I'm tired and need to go to bed. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin &amp; Ally or Dave Days' Last Song**

* * *

(July 31, 2015 - 20 weeks)

Austin's POV

"Dez!" I yell as I slam his front door. "We have a _big _problem!"

"Ally told you that she wants to give the kid up for adoption?" He asks with a blank face. D-did she _tell _him?

"Y-yeah. How'd you know?"

"_Uhh,_ I _might _have eavesdropped on your picnic..."

"_Dez?!_ Why would you- never mind. I _have _to figure out a way to convince her to keep it. I mean, I know she's the mom and she has the ultimate decision, but I can't just _let _this happen!"

"What if we locked her in the practice room and-"

"-Dez... _no._"

"Fine. Be a fun sucker."

"I'm not being a fun sucker, that's just a really stupid idea."

Dez gasps and throws his hand over his heart. "Y'know, you finding out that you're gonna be a dad has really made you cold."

I roll my eyes. "Can you just help me?!"

"Okay, okay... I think we need to console with Trish. After all, Ally probably tells her _everything_."

"Thanks, man! I owe you one!" I say as I pat his back and head out the door.

I'm so nervous. I don't want to give this kid up! Yeah, it's selfish, but it's _my_ baby too! I wanna be able to hold it in my arms and kiss it and love it with everything that I have. I can't do that when they're with another family...

I bet Trish has great advice for me! She is Ally's best friend. Basically her sister. She'll probably sit down with Ally and talk some sense into her. I'm sure she won't listen to me anyway. It's gotta come from Trish.

I finally get to the Del a Rosa's house. I breathe a sigh and knock on the door. Trish answers. "Hey, Austin. What are you doing here?"

"Ally's giving it up for adoption." I say, softly. The words can barely escape from my mouth.

She gives me a sympathetic look and gestures upstairs. "Come on in."

I follow her up to her room and she closes the door.

"Did you know?" I ask.

She nods lightly. I knew it.

"What did you say to her?"

"I didn't agree, but I didn't disagree either. I told her it was her decision and that she needed to talk to you about it."

"Well, she didn't _really_ talk to me about it. She just kinda... Told me."

Trish rolls her eyes and scoffs. "Of course. When does she ever listen to me?"

"Uh, all the time?" I say in an obvious tone.

"Pfft, not since she found out she was pregnant. It's like when it happened, she instantly thought every choice she made was the best. When, in reality, it's just a bad decision."

"Yeah, well I think this is a pretty lousy decision, too..."

"Really?"

"Of course! I may have been mad but that was just because she didn't tell me the moment she found out. She kept it a secret because she thought she was 'protecting' me. But, when she finally did tell me, I was overwhelmed with excitement. Ally and I were going to have a baby! That's something I've been dreaming about ever since we started dating. I knew, someday, we would have a future and a family together. But now... She's throwing it all away."

There's a slight pause, then she speaks up again. "Austin, why don't you tell her exactly what you just said?"

"Don't you think I've tried? She won't listen, Trish. She thinks this is the right choice. She thinks she's not ready to be a mom when I know for a fact she is." I look down at my clasped hands as I feel my eyes start to burn. "She _wants_ to give her child up..."

"I don't think that's the case."

"Then what's your explanation?" I snap, getting frustrated.

"Don't you _get_ it? She's doing it all for _you_."

"What? That doesn't make any sense."

"Think about it... The reason Ally didn't tell you in the first place was because she thought it was best for you. Then you argue with her the minute you find out. She thinks _you_ don't care about the kid. She thinks giving it up will _fix_ your relationship. Now she hears you saying how much you want it and she thinks you're just saying that."

"Trish, that-"

"-I know it sounds stupid but just put yourself in Ally's shoes. She's pregnant and dealing with _a lot_ of feelings and hormones. I don't really think there's a way you can explain her mind right now."

I sit there in silence for a moment, taking it all in, then sigh. "I've gotta go talk to her." I walk out of Trish's room and head for Ally's.

* * *

Ally's POV

_Giving up's not easy_

_It's hard enough just saying_

_As much as I make believe_

_You're not really here with me_

_What was I thinking_

_From the beginning_

_You didn't care at all_

_So here's your last song_

Tears fill up in my eyes. This is all too much for me to handle. But... I know I'm making the right choice. We're 17. We are _not_ parents. This is all for the best.

The doorbell rings, but I don't want to move. I can't move.

_As much as I make believe_

_Something inside of me_

_Has got me hoping _

_Got me thinking_

_Who am I to assume_

My bedroom door opens and there stands my blonde boy. "Austin, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk. And I mean... Actually _t__alk_."

"I'm tired of talking."

"Okay, fine, then let me talk." He clears his throat. "Ally, I want you to know that I truly love you. I love you with all my heart. There is _nothing_ that can change that. And this baby? I love it too. I'm not just asking you to keep it just for the sake of it. I _want_ us to have this family. I want to be this kid's father and watch it grow up and laugh and have the best life a kid could have. Yeah, we're young. Yeah, we're inexperienced. But I believe in _us. We_ can do _anything_."

One of the biggest smiles grows on my face. He really does mean it. I sit up and look deep into his eyes. My arms fly around his neck as the water works begin. "Oh, Austin!" He's the most amazing guy ever.

"So, does this mean we're keeping it?"

I nod with a grin. "And you can stop referring to him as an 'it'."

His eyes fly open. "A boy?!"

I nod again, instantly becoming squished by Austin.

"I love you so much!" He says, kissing my head.

_This love is crazy_

_Unpredicable maybe_

_You melt my heart like you did from the start _

_All over again and it's not the end_

_So here's your last song_

_Yeah we made it out_

* * *

**Austin and Ally have finally made up! But, it's still not going to be an easy ride. What do you think will happen next?!**


	10. That Night

**Thanks to rachel22456654 for this idea!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin &amp; Ally**

* * *

(March 20, 2015)

Ally's POV

We were on a break during that time. We had gotten into a fight because someone told Austin that they saw me talking to Gavin - which is bull crap. But, he took it to heart. He thought I had gone crawling back to the guy that cheated on me with _three_ other girls. To this day, I'm still not completely sure how he fell for that rumor, but he did

Anyway... Yes, we were on a break, but, we were paired up for an art project. Needless to say, neither of us were happy about it. He was mad at me for "talking to Gavin" and I was mad at him for believing that lie. I begged our teacher to switch us but she was _determined _to keep Austin and I together.

I guess I owe her an apology now...

At lunch, Austin and I argued back and forth about how we were gonna do it and where we were gonna do it. We finally, through some miricle, came to the conclusion to paint it together at his place at 6.

Trish came over to my house after school. She just wanted to get away from her brother and his friends. I didn't mind, though. I needed to talk to her. "Trish, I'm worried."

"Why?"

"What if he never forgives me?"

"Ally, you didn't even do it in the first place. The sooner he finally figures that out, the sooner he'll 'forgive' you."

"But I've told him and _told_ him that it's just a stupid rumor and he _doesn't _believe me! What if... What if this is the end of us?"

"I believe with all my heart that you two are meant to be together. Sometimes, couples go through rough patches."

"This seems like _much_ more than a rough patch. Trish, he doesn't trust me. What relationship can work without trust?"

"Listen, Austin is a dumb boy most of the time. Once he comes to his senses - and he _will - _you two will have that future that you've been dreaming of again."

I _did_ believe Trish, but there was still something going on in the back of my mind. What if this fight leads to another fight which leads to us never talking to each other again? I couldn't let that happen. I was bound for us to make up that night. Just... Not in the way that it actually happened...

"Trish?"

"Yeah?" She answered.

"When you hear the word future, what pops into your head?"

"Uh, flying cars, the ability to transport anywh-"

"-No! Like, what do you see in _your _future?"

"Oh! Having my own managing company, being rich beyond belief, and I guess maybe a husband and a kid or two. Why do you ask?"

"Because when I hear that word, all I see is Austin."

Trish grinned. "You're too in love for your own good."

* * *

Hours had past and I still didn't have any idea of how to get Austin and I back together. Maybe just let fate take its course? I mean, Mrs. Merrill had already paired us up. What more was there to do than to just go with it?

* * *

It was finally time to head over to Austin's. I stopped and got a pizza for dinner because we somehow agreed on that too. I got to his house and rolled my eyes as I knocked on the door. I did not want to deal with his crap.

A minute later, I was greeted by a less than enthusiastic Austin. "Hi." He bluntly stated.

I sighed but then put on a smile. "I got the pizza!"

"Great. Just put it on the counter." He pointed to the kitchen and quickly left the door, plopping on the couch and opening a game magazine.

My jaw dropped. "Austin!" I was just about to go off on him, but I stopped myself. I was not about to get an F just because Austin was being stubborn. My face lightened. "Of course."

Two arguments and a whole pizza later, we finally were getting started on the project.

"Okay, Austin," I started. "We're supposed to agree on something that makes us both happy and paint it together."

"I know!" He snapped.

"...Okay, so what makes you happy?"

"I don't know, maybe having a girlfriend who actually listens."

"Austin, be serious."

"I am being serious!" He yelled. "Ally, you haven't been listening to word I've said for the last month!"

"Oh, _I _haven't been listening?! You're the one who's been ignoring me _every _time I bring up Gavin!"

"That is not true!"

"Yes it is! I've been telling you non stop that that was just a rumor but you don't believe me! You've chosen to believe a random student over your girlfriend! The girlfriend you've had for a year who has been nothing but truthful to you!"

He stayed silent, so I continued.

"And why would you believe that stupid lie anyway? Don't you remember the day you came into my room and hugged me for 30 minutes because I had just found out about the other girls Gavin was cheating on me with? Don't you remember me saying that I would never talk to that jerk again? Don't you trust me?"

"Of course, I trust you. The person I don't trust is Gavin. There's no telling _what _he would do to get you back."

"Then why have you been so mad at me? I've been hurting over this for a month, wondering why the heck you took it so hard."

"I just..." He sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "I don't know. Would you believe I'm just a stupid boy who can't get his feelings straight?"

"I might if you-"

"-I love you, Ally." He said just before he kissed me. We pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. "_You _make me happy."

I blushed and kissed him again. I think you can guess where it went after that...

* * *

**And there you have it! **


	11. 18 Years Old

**Wow, this story has taken me a year to write and it's not done yet... Auslly was completed within not even a month. I need to get my life together man...**

**On the plus side, this is like a super long chapter! So, yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin &amp; Ally or anything else you may recognize.**

* * *

(August 12, 2015 - 22 weeks)

Ally's POV

The combination of bright sunlight shining through my curtains, the loud clanging of pots coming from downstairs, the constant vibrating of my phone and the obnoxious moving of my son causes me to jolt awake at 6:30 AM. Perfect beginning to my 18th birthday...

I drowsily grab my phone to make it shut up. 38 text messages from Austin. I don't think that boy ever sleeps.

**Good morning, beautiful! :)**

**Happy birthday!**

**ALLY! YOU'RE 18!**

**I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!**

**WE MUST CELEBRATE!**

**I bought 4 tickets to see Fantastic Four! I know you've been wanting to see it:)**

**Okay... So maybe I wanted to see it...**

**But I know you'll love it!**

**And plus, fantastic FOUR... You, me, Trish, Dez... FOUR**

**Hehe! I crack myself up**

**So, I just realized it's 3 in the morning... Sorry Als...**

And from there it's just Happy Birthday. As childish as he may be, I still love him to death. He makes me smile.

The sound of pots smashing together becomes almost unbearable! I grunt as I throw the covers off of me and trudge downstairs. "Dad," I yawn, "what are you doing?"

"Making you breakfast!" He says like it's normal or something.

I look at the clock just to make sure I'm not hallucinating. "At 7 in the morning?"

"Yeah, why not? I mean, you're only eighteen once so I thought that I would be one of those cool dads who makes their daughters breakfast in bed. But you ruined it!"

I throw my hands up in surrender. "Sorry that my _cool _dad was being too loud and woke me up."

He sighs. "Oh, I-I'm sorry, baby. I wasn't thinking."

"No, it's okay. It wasn't all you anyways. It was the sun, my phone... _him._"

"Oh." Dad becomes silent. We haven't really talked about the baby since I moved back in. He's just kinda taboo, I guess - which I absolutely hate. My dad needs to man up and face the facts; he will be a grandfather in four months. It's not going to go away.

"Dad, I-"

"-Here's your omelet, sweetie." He hastily interrupts me, shoving a plate under my nose.

I roll my eyes but accept it anyway. "Thanks, dad." I say, dully.

We're quiet. We don't say a thing. The only noises that accompany us are the ticking of the clock and the clincking of the silverware.

It's driving me nuts! I have to know why! "Dad, why haven't we said anything about the baby?"

"Ally, not now."

"No! Now is a great time! For the past two weeks, we've completely avoided the subject of him! Why?"

"Because..."

"Because why?!"

He looks down at his plate, inaudible.

"Dad?!"

"Because I'm scared!" He finally lets out. "Ally, honey, I'm terrified."

I sigh as my hand goes around his shoulders. "I am, too. I mean, the _thought _of me being responsible for a tiny human is down right horrifying. But that doesn't mean we should just not talk about it. In fact, the more I talk about him, the less scared I become."

"I just never thought that _this _would be the way I became a grandparent. I always imagined being in my 50s with my daughter _married._"

"Trust me, me too. But, it _is _happening like this and we need to prepare. And to prepare, we need to actually _talk." _

_"_I know... I'm sorry."

"I am too." I say as I bring him in for a hug.

We begin to talk. A lot. I tell him how I feel when the baby kicks. He tells me that my mother felt the exact same way. He suggests names. I veto them all. He tells me how happy he is that I found someone like Austin, even though he _did _get me pregnant. I tell him I'm even happier. I love Austin.

After breakfast and our much needed talk, dad and I sit down to watch _The Sound of Music_. He hates it but, it's my favorite musical.

* * *

I get a text from Trish that says to meet her in the practice room. My only concern with that is, what is she doing at Sonic Boom before lunch? I reply, nonetheless, and tell her I'll be there ASAP.

I go back upstairs to get ready. Y'know, it's becoming more and more difficult to find clothes that I actually _like _on me. I've basically just been living in oversized tee shirts and yoga pants for the last month.

I try on several different shirts but none of them look or fit right. Time to turn to my trustee sweatshirt. I love that thing. It's bergandy and very large. "I guess this means I'll have to go buy a whole new wardrobe that will only last two weeks..." I say to myself after throwing it on.

I quickly put my hair in a ponytail, lace up my black converse and grab my keys. "Bye, dad! I'll be home later!" I yell.

* * *

"So, Trish," I start as I open the practice room door. "why _exactly _did you want me to meet you _here_?"

"HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY!" Trish yells, holding out a teddy bear that's almost as big as her.

I gasp. "Oh, Trish, I love it!"

She giggles. "I saw it at the toy store and I instantly thought of you and the baby."

"It's perfect! Thank you." I say as I throw my arms around her.

"It's not the ideal birthday present but-"

"-No, Trish, it's great. I'm sure he'll love it."

She smiles. "Hey! Speaking of him, have you thought of a name yet?"

"Actually, I have! It's either between-"

_**POP!**_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Austin and Dez sing/yell as confetti flies everywhere. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Dez blows the confetti cannon again. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR ALLYYYYYYYYYY! HAPPY BIIIIRTHDAAAAY TOOOOOOOO YOUUUUUUUUUU!"

"Thank you guys!" I laugh just before I give a quick kiss to Austin. "And the cannon was a nice touch."

Dez blushes, flipping his hair. "It was all my idea."

"Thank you, Dez." I say with a smile.

"That's not all!" Austin adds. He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out four movie tickets. "_Da da da daaa!_"

Wow. He really _did _get tickets to see Fantastic Four... "Oh yay." I say, trying to sound as enthusiastic as I can. Don't get me wrong! I have been wanting to see it but... For my _birthday?_ Couldn't it have been to some romantic movie that we all would've cried at or something like that? Oh well... It's the thought that counts, right?

"C'mon! We gotta hurry if we wanna eat lunch before the movie starts!" He says as he grabs my hand and pulls me out of the practice room.

* * *

"I have to say, that was actually way better than I thought it would be!" Trsh announces after we exit the theater.

"I know right?!"

"So awesome!" Dez and Austin do their little what up hand shake thingy.

"Really?" I ask. "I didn't think there was anything special about it."

"You didn't like it?" My now nervous boyfriend asks.

"No! I did! It just... Wasn't my favorite?"

"Oh." He nods then hesitantly checks his phone. "Ah, crap."

My eyebrows knit together. "Everything okay?" I ask, trying to get a glance at his texts, but he quickly puts it back in his pocket.

"Yeah, it's all good! I just, uh... I-I gotta head home." He kisses my forehead. "Love you."

My mouth hangs open for a moment. "That was weird."

Trish and Dez's phones vibrate at the same time. They check them, then hesitate as well. "Yeah... Really weird. Uh, we gotta go too."

"What? Why?"

By the time I ask this question, they're already half way down the street. "We just do!" Trish yells.

I stand there, silent. What the heck was that all about? Why would they abandon me like that? Not only is it my birthday, but I'm pregnant for goodness sake! I look down at my stomach and rub it. "Looks like it's just you and me."

* * *

5 hours. It's been 5 hours and none of them have replied to my texts or calls. What gives? I'm thinking I should just go to Austin's house and confront him, see what was more important than his pregnant girlfriend.

Man, I'm sounding really selfish right now... I'm sure he has a perfectly good reason. There has got to be a million things that are more important than me.

My phone starts to ring. I grab it as quick as I can, thinking it's Austin, but it's just my mom requesting to MyChat with me. I click accept. "Hey mom!"

"Happy birthday, my beautiful!"

I half heartedly smile. "Thanks."

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"It's nothing."

"Ally." My mother says very sternly.

"Austin, Trish and Dez left me on the sidewalk in front of the theater."

"What?! On your _birthday?"_

"Yeah! Tell me about it!"

"That's crazy! There must be some explanation."

"I thought so too but none of them are responding to me!"

"Well, maybe-"

My phone vibrates in my hand. "-Hang on, mom. This might be him now." I interrupt, double clicking the home button and going to me texts. "What is this supposed to mean?"

"What?"

"'Roses are red, violets are blue, a challenging treasure hunt now awaits you.'?"

"Treasure hunt?"

I nod, then recieve another text. "'Follow the clues to a gift for **you.** The first one's easy, it's in your **shoe.**' I gotta go, mom. Love you!"

"Love you too, baby."

I end the call and hastily run to my closet. I scatter my shoes, looking inside each one. Ah hah! Found the next note!

_Bunnies are fast, not like a **snail. **When you get a letter, they come in the **mail.**_

I smile as I head to our mailbox. This is so cute! I guess _this _is what was more important then me. Hehe.

_You don't have to search very long or **far. **The next one's where you park your **car.**_

The garage! How the heck did he find the time to hide these?

_This one's easy, just take a **look... **You'll find the next clue with your favorite **book.**_

Austin knows I don't own my favorite book. So, the library? I start my car with a gigantic with smile on my face. This is literally a dream come true.

I open the library doors in a loud rush. Everybody stares. "Sorry..." I say in a whisper. I go to the fantasy section and search for Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. Page after page and no clue! Ugh!

I look up just before I put the book back. There it is!

_The hunt is almost over, but before you **relax... **Check the place where you find delicious **snacks.**_

Delicious snacks...? Oh, the grocery store! But that's so vague. There are lots of aisles with delicious snacks. Well okay... Austin knew I would go to the library for my favorite book so... Pickles? That's it!

_I know this is fun and you think it's **neat. **Look in the place where we like to **eat.**_

Where we like to eat... We eat like everywhere. Mini's? No. The Melody Diner? Eh. Oh! Shreddar's!

_Your very last clue... Try not to **gloom. **Check the building that says **boom.**_

Sonic Boom. Of course he would end it there.

I crumple up the piece of paper and run for my car. This is one of the most exciting birthdays I've had in a while.

It's dark inside. I hesitate to walk in, though, I don't know why. I close my eyes, breathe in deeply, and open the door. The lights instantly flip on as my friends sing at the top of their lungs. Tears begin to fall while I listen and look into my wonderful boyfriend's eyes.

"Thank you all so much!" I say after they finally finish singing.

Austin puts his arm around me and kisses my forehead. "Happy birthday, Als."

I blush, feeling him guide me towards the middle of the store. There sits a tiny chalk board and a guitar mobile inside a beautiful crib. I throw my hand over my mouth. "Austin... This is... Amazing."

"And that's not all!" He says, picking up the mobile and pressing a button. The guitars start to spin to the tune of I Think About You.

"It's perfect." My smile grows to the size of my face as I look down at my stomach. "He'll love it."

There's a knock on the door. Then a flash. "Hey what's going on in there?!" Yells a reporter.

Oh great.

Trish runs over to the door. "Go away!"

Dez quickly follows her. "Yeah! Don't you understand we're _trying_ to celebrate Austin and Ally's baby in here?!"

"What?!"

"DEZ!" We all shout.

Austin grabs the Sonic Boom key and locks the door just before more reporters are able to come by. "Dez, we are never telling you anything else ever again."

* * *

**And scene!**

**That was quite a long chapter.**


	12. The Future

**This is is the first time I'm posting since the show ended...**

**I didn't cry watching the episode. BUT! I did produce real tears (which is HUGE if you knew me) watching Laura's radio Disney show thingy with the cast. And I was just about to cry watching two in a million a couple hours ago. I'm a wreck. Darn shows and my ability to get too attached!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin &amp; Ally**

* * *

(September 25, 2015 - 28 weeks)

Ally's POV

It has been so crazy this past month. I literally can't even step out of the house without being hounded by reporters. I thought it would've blown over by now but I guess being Austin Moon's pregnant girlfriend is still pretty hot news.

"STAY OFF MY FRONT PORCH!" Dad yells, slamming the door with a copious amount of grocery bags. He sighs and sets them down on the counter. "Honey, we have _got _to do something about the press."

"I know. It's getting way out of hand. I just don't have any idea of _how _to get rid of them. I mean, there's just too many. If Dez hadn't said anythi-"

"-Ally, they were _bound_ to find out sooner or later. Dez had good intentions. Stupid actions, but good intentions."

I laugh. Dez is one of the people I can always count on to keep my life interesting. But a thought hits me and I gasp. "Austin's supposed to come over so I can help him out in physics. How the heck is he gonna get here?"

"Maybe he could sneak through the back door?" My dad suggests.

"Worth a shot, I guess. I'll go text him."

* * *

I don't know how, but Austin somehow manages to slide past the paparazzi, climb up the siding of my house and shimmy through my window. We begin to laugh at how outrageous this is becoming.

"Als, this is _crazy!_ We need to do something. I'm getting annoyed and I'm sure it's even worse for you."

"It's not that bad."

"Ally..."

"Okay, fine. It's pretty bad. But let's not talk about that right now! Someone has an 18th birthday coming up really soon!" I say with a smile.

He grins. "Oh yeah, that is coming up, isn't it?"

I nod. "Mhm. And it needs to be something super special!"

"You don't have to go all out."

"Of course I do! You did for me! Plus, you're my boyfriend _and_ the father of our son. So, no arguments. Special."

"Yes, ma'am." He salutes.

I playfully backhand him and we continue to laugh.

"We really need to focus right now. I mean, Austin, you _have_ to graduate."

"Agreed." He gets up and grabs his backpack. "Ah, crap!"

"What?"

"I left my physics book at home."

"Oh, well we can just head to your place and-"

_**Bang! Bang!** _"Austin Moon and Ally Dawson! How does it feel to be-"

I throw my shoe against the window just before Austin shuts the blinds. "GO AWAY!"

"Welp..." Austin sighs. "I guess going back isn't an option."

"I guess so." We sit in silence for a couple minutes, listening to the crowd and my dad's yelling down below. "Hey, since we're stuck up here, we should start talking about names."

Austin's eyes light up. "Good idea! I've always thought Cameron was a really cool name."

"I agree, but I just can't see our son being named that. I was kinda thinking we go old school. Like Benjamin or Charles."

"_Charles? _No. There's _no_ way my kid is going to be called _Charles. _He's got to have a name that will make other boys jealous and will have the girls fall all over him. Like Channing."

"Why would we name him after an actor who has no connection to us whatsoever?"

"Speak for yourself. I love Channing Tatum."

"Well okay, if we can't agree on any of those, what about a name that starts with an A. Austin, Ally... Alexander?"

"Aiden?"

"Alfred?"

"Alfred?! Ally, are you crazy?!"

"I love it!"

"It's an awful name for a kid born in 2015!"

Our our little shout fest was interrupted by the press banging on my window again. "What's going on in there, kids! Huh!?"

We both roll our eyes.

"Let's not fight about this right now." Austin says. "We should wait till it's closer to the time."

"I'm almost 7 months pregnant, Austin. When is closer? When he's _born?_"

He doesn't answer me because his phone buzzes.

"Who is it?"

"Uh... It's Dez. I gotta go." He stands up and kisses my forehead. "Don't forget about our date at Fancy's tonight." He walks out of my room and climbs out of the guest bedroom window.

I don't know why he wants to go to Fancy's. Pizza is perfectly fine with me. I guess it is about time we eat somewhere more high rank than Mini's. But, we need to start saving our small amount of money for the baby.

Stop it, Ally. It's a date. It's nice to splurge every now and then. Just forget about it and do your math homework.

Let's see... Find the vertex of the parabola x equals y squared minus 10y... Plus... 40...

* * *

**_Knock knock knock!_**

My head pops up along with my math worksheet. Stupid drool.

"Ally?"

"Trish?" I ask drowsily. "What time is it?"

"5:30."

"Crap!" I shout, flying towards my closet. "I have to be at Fancy's at 6!"

Trish tries to help as much as possible. But me, being my pregnant self, yells at her every opportunity I get. Somehow, though, I'm able to get ready, sneak past the paparazzi, and be at the restaurant _on time. _Imagine that.

After ordering our drinks and entrées, I try to slip in the name suggestions again. "What about Nicholas?"

He doesn't say anything.

"Or Finn? Finn is a cool name."

Still nothing. He just messes with his fork.

"Or how about N-"

"-Ally, I really don't want to talk about this right now."

"You don't want to talk about our child's _name_?! How incredibly selfish can you be?! Austin, we are responsible for this kid and you're acting like it's not a big deal that he won't even have a name for who knows how long!"

People start to stare. I reluctantly sit back in my seat. It seems like the whole restaurant becomes insanely silent.

I sigh. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"N-no. _I'm _sorry. I need to realize that our son will be here soon. I can't be a little kid anymore because we'll be _raising _one. I don't wanna fight with you, Ally."

"I don't want to fight with you either. I hate the fact that I get so mad so easily now!"

Austin chuckles then changes the subject. "I can't believe we're gonna graduate in May!"

"I can't believe we're gonna have a baby in December."

"Wouldn't it be cool if we lived together before then? Like be _normal_ parents for him."

"Let's face it," I laugh. "we'll never be '_normal_', but I guess it would be nice, y'know, being able to wake up next to each other's faces _every_ day."

"And saying I love you and meaning it _every _time."

I grin, imaging it. Then I hesitate. "But, I wouldn't want to do anything like that until we were absolutely sure that's what we wanted. I mean, we are _really _wishy-washy, Austin. Plus, we're still teenagers."

"But what if we promised each other that no matter what, we _would _get married sooner or later?"

"Well, I guess-" His smirk makes me stop my sentence. _What is he doing? Oh. My. Gosh._ My heart drops.

"Ally, you-"

I interrupt before he opens that little blue velvet box. "-I'm sorry. I can't do this." I get up from my chair and head for the car.

* * *

**GASP! What just happened?!**


	13. I Promise

**I WROTE THIS ALL IN ONE NIGHT! I must've been super inspired or something...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin &amp; Ally**

* * *

(September 25, 2015 - 28 weeks)

Austin's POV

"Uh... It's Dez. I gotta go." I say, standing up and kissing Ally's forehead. "Don't forget about our date at Fancy's tonight." I climb down the guest bedroom window and head to the jewelry store.

"'Bout time you got here." Dez says as I walk through the door.

"Sorry, I was stuck at Ally's for a while. Hey, buddy, thanks for chipping in. It really means a lot."

"Oh it's no problem. I'm just _super _excited it's _finally_ happening!"

"You do remember it's not an engagement ring, right?"

"Oh, yeah, I remember."

We both turn to the man-jeweler and smile. "What's the most beautiful, expensive promise ring you have that's cheap?"

"Promise ring, you say?" He asks, beginning to rummage through the diamonds.

I nod. "Yes, sir."

He pulls out this amazing, twinkling, thin ring with diamonds around the band and one square one in the middle. "It's white gold and only $399."

As much as my heart wants that ring, my wallet refuses. I sigh. "It's amazing, sir. But, I just can't afford that. I'm also trying to find a house to buy, so..."

"I see." He says, putting it back.

"Do you happen to have something similar to that that's more cost effective?"

"I believe so. Let me check. What size is your lady's finger?"

"Uh-"

"5 1/2." Dez blurts out.

As the man goes the look, I turn to Dez with a horrified expression. "_How _in the _world _do you know _my _girlfriend's finger size?"

He shrugs. "I don't know."

The man-jeweler walks back to us with another ring. "How about this one? It's sterling silver and the cost is $119."

I smile, gazing at the ring that's just a beautiful as the last. The only real difference is the diamond in the middle is round and just a tad smaller. "It's perfect."

"So how ya gonna ask?" Dez questions while the man rings us up.

"Well, I'm taking her to Fancy's tonight and I'll just ask when the time is right."

He throws his hands over his mouth and squeals like a baby.

* * *

I can't believe the perfect time is already here. I'm so excited. And nervous. But I shouldn't be because I _know _she'll say yes. I mean, how could she not? I'm amazing. But she's more amazing. Which is why I'm doing this in the first place. Because I love her _so_ much. "Wouldn't it be cool if we lived together before then? Like be _normal_ parents for him."

"Let's face it," Ally laughs. Wow, her laugh is adorable. "we'll never be '_normal_', but I guess it would be nice, y'know, being able to wake up next to each other's faces _every_ day."

"And saying I love you and meaning it _every _time."

She smiles, but starts to hesitate. "But, I wouldn't want to do anything like that until we were absolutely sure that's what we wanted. I mean, we are _really _wishy-washy, Austin. Plus, we're still teenagers."

"But what if we promised each other that no matter what, we _would _get married sooner or later?"

"Well, I guess-" She stops herself as her eyes grow the size of her head.

"Ally, you-"

"-I'm sorry. I can't do this." She says just before she runs out of the restaurant.

Why did she leave...?

* * *

(October 3, 2015 - 29 weeks)

I pace back and forth, phone in hand, waiting for Ally to call.

"Dude, calm down." Dez says, flipping another page in a comic book.

"Dez, how can I calm down? I've left like 10 voicemails and she hasn't even sent me an emoji, let alone call me back."

"Just breathe."

I roll my eyes but inhale nonetheless. 5 more torturous minutes roll by. "Is she _this _mad at me? I didn't do anything wrong."

Dez gasps. "Oh! I forgot! I was talking to Trish about this yesterday at lunch and dude, she's not talking to you because she thought you were actually proposing!"

"You mean she thought it was an engagement ring?"

He nods. "I coulnd't tell Trish that it was a promise ring because the bell went off before I got the chance and I don't have any more classes with her. Buddy, you've got to tell her.

"But how? She's not calling me back!"

"Uh, her house? Duh?"

"But she's just going to shut me off like she's doing now."

He snaps. "Sing to her! That _always _works."

I grin, grab my guitar and the ring, and head over to Ally's house.

* * *

"Let's hope this works." I say, knocking on the door.

Trish opens it, steps outside, closes it, and crosses her arms. "_What _were you thinking?!"

"Trish, it's not an engagement ring."

"You and Ally are just kids! Sure, you guys have baby on the way but that doesn't mean you go and rush- wait... What?"

"It's not an engagement ring. It's a promise ring."

"So, you want to marry her, but not now?"

"Of course not. Well, actually I would love to marry her now. But I know she doesn't. _Please _let me see her."

Trish smiles. "She's in her room."

I rush upstairs and begin to play to the closed door.

_"Planets align. Suddenly, I'm alive._

_Eyes full of stars. Guide me to where you are._

_Pinch me if I'm asleep. Cause this feels like it's a dream."_

Slowly, Ally opens up the door. I step in and continue to sing our song.

_"We're like two in a million. Can't even begin to find where I found you._

_What are the chances that there'd be this magic when we touch._

_We've got something special. On another level. Like it's just me and you in the room._

_Because something so brilliant is meant for just two in a million._

_Two in a million."_

Ally blushes. "That was sweet."

"Ally, that ring isn't what you thought it was. I figured you would've caught on when I said if we were to _promise _each other. But I understand why you took it the wrong way."

"Wait, so-"

I grab her hands. "-Yes, I would _love _to marry you, but I know it's not what you want _right now._ We're gonna have our hands full with our son in a couple months, we need to graduate, and we _obviously_ have some comunication issues we need to work out."

She smirks, then drops her head. "I'm scared."

"I am too. But, I _know _with all my heart that I want to spend the rest of my life with someone, and that someone is _you, _Ally Dawson_. _So, I promise to marry you... _One day._ Do you?

"I do."

* * *

**Heart! They made up! **

**Did you think he was actually proposing? **


	14. Deadly Secrets

**Hey, I'm doing way better on updating!**

**Better not jinx it...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin &amp; Ally or Axe**

* * *

(October 12, 2015 - 31 weeks)

Ally's POV

"So, I look _straight _into the guy's eyes and say 'Well, you can just go and stick that sewing needle right up your butt.' But then my boss comes up and is all like 'Del a Rosa! How _DARE _you say such things to a loyal costumer?! You're fired!' And, y'know, me being me, I said..."

_"...But, I know with all my heart that I want to spend the rest of my life with someone, and that someone is you, Ally Dawson. So, I promise to marry you... One day. Do you?_

_"I do."_

"And can you _believe_ that old bat actually had the gall to ask me to 'please exit quietly'?! I mean really! Does she _know _who _I am?! _So..."

This tiny ring is really starting to get to me. I mean, I love Austin to death and I totally do want to marry him someday. But... There's something I've been keeping from him. From everyone.

"Things were about to go _down, _Als! This one random dude just came _flying _in with a gigantic spool of thread and.. Ally?" Trish waves her hand in front of my face a couple of times before I actually notice. "Als?"

"Huh?" I finally snap.

"What's on your mind? Cause you obviously weren't paying attention to me."

"Oh, I'm sorry Trish. I'm just out of it today."

"You've been out of it for nearly two weeks. Since, like, around the time Austin gave you that ring..." She gasps. "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"I... Don't know. What do you _think _I'm thinking?"

"I think you're thinking of going back on your promise."

Trish can see right through me like a glass window. "Is it that obvious?"

Her hands cup her face as she sighs. "Ally, why? Things were just starting to go your way and now you want to back out of it and break Austin's heart?"

"No! Exactly the opposite! I'm second guessing because I don't want to hurt him at all."

"What? Is this about Austin's career again because I thought we'd moved past that."

"Trust me, we have. I believe whole heartedly that Austin can manage his career and the baby."

"Then, what's the problem?"

Once I say it out loud, it becomes my reality. And I _do not _want this to be real. The words already taste like vomit in my mouth and I haven't even said anything yet. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "You know that guy, Rodney?"

"The weird stoner dude who always smells like that awful Axe cologne?"

I nod, gulping.

"What does he have to do with this?"

"Well..."

* * *

(February 17, 2015)

_I was one of the happiest girls at Marino High. My album was about to release, I had just been inducted into the school's National Honor Society, and my relationship with Austin Moon could not have been more amazing. I guess that's why someone decided to start the rumor. They just couldn't stand to see me happy._

_I was getting books out of my locker when a furious Austin comes up and slams the door shut. __I was taken aback by his sudden change in attitude. Just that morning, we were all over each other, giving kisses back and forth. "Austin, what the he-"_

_"-Tell me it's not true." He huffed. _

_"What?" _

_"Tell me that you weren't going behind my back and flirting with **him**." _

_"Austin, what are you talking about? You're the only guy I've flirted with for the past year."_

_"Don't give me that crap, Ally. I need to hear the truth."_

_"That is the truth. Who would I be flirting with anyway? The guys that go here are jerks."_

_"Gavin!"_

_By that point, I was super confused. My boyfriend had just accused me of cheating on him with Gavin... That made no sense whatsoever. "Wha- Where did you hear that?"_

_"Doesn't matter."_

_"Do you really think I would do that to you?"_

_"Honestly, I'm not so sure anymore." I could see his eyes begin to fill with water just before he turned and walked away. _

_"Austin!?" My heart began to break right then and there. How could he believe such lies? I was the one who laid in the backyard and looked at the stars with him. I was the one to take care of him when he was sick and his parents were out of town. I had been nothing but loyal to him all that time... And he thought I cheated on him._

_The days that followed were tough. He avoided me at all costs. I couldn't even get 5 minutes with him to explain my side of the story and how I found out Brooke was the one to spread that rumor. It was one of the darkest times in my life. No, I wasn't suicidal or anything like that, but I was just sad. Austin is my guy. And he basically was completely out of the picture during that month. _

_I was a wreak by the time the third week came around. I didn't even want to go to school! Pajamas and donuts were my best friend. But, being me, I **had **to go to keep my perfect attendance record. _

_Something snapped in me that Friday. I was so full of anger and revenge. If Austin thought I would cheat on him, maybe I **should** cheat on him. Maybe I should hurt him in some way because he hurt me. _

_I wrote a note and passed it to the guy sitting next to me in algebra saying to meet me at my house that night. I wrote my address down and told him that there will be pizza and booze. I lied about the booze part, though. I would **never **have alcohol in my house. _

_But, he ended up bringing some anyway. So, I kinda partook. And by kinda, I mean a lot. _

_I woke up the next day in my bed with Rodney. Total regret flooded over me. I couldn't even look at myself in the mirror for the next 4 months. I was so ashamed that I would actually do that to Austin. _

_After that, I was determined to put it in my past and make Asutin my future. I focused all my time on getting us back together. And we did! Everything was going great after our art project. I had actually completely forgotten about the whole sleeping with Rodney thing. That is, until I saw a pink __plus sign on that little stick..._

* * *

Trish's mouth drops to floor. "Ally!"

"I know, it's bad." I let out, on the verge of tears.

"How could you not tell me until now?! How did I not know about this?! Why would you-"

"-Trish, I'm terrified!" I yell as I slam my head against the piano in the practice room. "I mean, how can I _possibly _tell Austin that he might not be the father of my son?!"

"_What?!_" I hear a fimiliar voice scream.

* * *

**0_0 AHHHHHH! **


	15. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

(November 7, 2015 - 33 weeks)

Ally's POV

_"Austin!"_

_"What the hell, Ally?! The kid isn't even mine?!"_

_"That's not exactly true..."_

_"You've been lying to me all this time! You **actually **cheated on me?!"_

_"Well, y-yes, but-"_

_"-Screw you, Ally."_

* * *

Thunder and flashes of lightning wake me up. Well, for the most part, anyway. Austin slammed the door after he said that.

I feel like complete trash. I cheated on and _broke _his heart. I've been lying to him for _8 months, _telling him that the baby is _our _son, when I'm barely even sure that he is. I've told him a million times that I didn't cheat. Well... I said I didn't cheat on him with _Gavin..._ So, I technically wasn't lying there.

Stop justifying yourself, Ally! You're the thing you absolutely despise. And there is no changing it.

More thunder rolls by, making me shiver in the process. Realizing I probably won't be able to go back to sleep anytime soon, I get out of bed and open my window. I find that storms can really calm me sometimes. Nothing else will at this point anyway so why not? I lay my head on the window seal, close my eyes and listen to the patter of the rain and the small claps of thunder. I take in a deep breath and actually slip a small smile. First one I've had in almost three weeks.

Another boom from the sky, jolting _him _awake. I look down and rub my stomach. "It's okay, baby. Everything's alright." I look back up at the window, but he starts to move again. Then I remember something that I read that said that babies are soothed by the sound of their mother's voice, so I start to sing. "If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder. If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile. If you wanna fly, I will be your sky. Anything you need, that's what I'll be. You can come to me."

Tears begin to fall. I miss Austin so much. I never meant for it to go that far. He wasn't supposed to bring beer, he wasn't even supposed to stay. I just wanted him over to have rumors start. I know it was a stupid idea and I should've known better. But, the thing is that I _did _know better and I _still_ did it. I _still _invited him over, I didn't kick him out when he had two six packs, I didn't refuse when he gave me the first, second, or fourth bottle, and I didn't stop him from taking off my clothes.

What have I done? I ruined _everything. _There's no coming back from this. I truly think it would be better for everyone if I went away. Austin will never want to see me again, so what's the point of staying here? It'll only hurt him more anytime he lays eyes on me... or him. This baby really will be a burden for him. Even _if _he's Austin's, how could he love something that constantly reminds him of my betrayal? I have to leave.

The rain begins to subside as I start to head back to bed.

* * *

_"Austin, wait!" I shout, opening the door and running after him._

_He quickly turns around. "Just tell me why. Why did you make the effort to cheat when I thought that's what you did anyway? Why did you go through with it? Why did you continue to lie to me day after day? Why did you lead me to think that our life was going to be perfect? Why did you accept the ring? Why, Ally... why?"_

_I'm speechless. Nothing I say will make it better. In fact, it'll only make it worse. So, I just sigh._

_"Yeah... Me too." Just as he walks down the first step, he turns around again. "You don't deserve that ring. That ring symbolizes love and trust, which I completely lack in you now." _

_I choke back the tears as hard as I can. This is one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. I glance down at my left hand and sniffle, slipping off the beautiful promise ring that held mine and Austin's future. I take one more look at the diamond, holding it and picturing the life we would've had. Then I place it in his hand and feel for just a slight moment the small spark that was still there._

* * *

I jerk out of my sleep once again, but this time by the sound of my best friend's voice. "Trish? What time is it?"

"It's noon. Are you okay?"

I sit up drowsily and shake my head.

Trish plops on the side of my bed and sighs, giving me a sympathetic look. "The dream again?"

"Yes. The same one every night since that day. I can't escape it! Every single time I shut my eyes, that's what I see and hear. I can't take it anymore, Trish!" My hands fly to my face, blocking the water from hitting my blanket. I feel Trish's embrace as my sobs gush out. I'm able to calm to down after a good five minutes like that. I pull my head back up and wipe my eyes. "Have you talked to Dez?"

She nods. "He says he's almost as bad as you. Pancakes won't even get him out of bed. It takes Dez and his mom and a lot of convincing to get him to even sit up. He says he sees images of you and Rodney, the baby, and _that_ day almost every night. It's killing him, Ally."

Hearing all that makes me feel like I've been shot in the gut. How in the world do I fix this? "I don't know what to do..."

"You can't really do anything. If he sees you..."

"I know. I know." I pause, wondering if I should tell Trish what I concluded last night. "Trish, I'm leaving."

She rolls her eyes. "Ally, not this again-"

"-No, hear me out. He is clearly, and quite literally, sick of me. If he sees me at any given time, he might possibly have a heart attack. I _do not _want to put him in anymore pain than he is already in, and once this baby comes, he'll be a constant reminder of what happened, regardless of if he's Austin's or not. Plus, I'm no good being cooped up in here all the time. I haven't even gone to school at all this week! I need a fresh start. One where I can forget about all this and just focus my time on being my son's mother."

"Als, I understand _completely _where you're coming from, I _get it._ But you can't just run away anytime something gets difficult. You and Austin share a love that I've only ever seen in movies and it's something I aspire to have with someone else someday."

"We don't share it anymore..." I mutter.

"Yes you do. The reason you two are so miserable right now is _because _you love each other. You're here because you regret it and he's there because he's heartbroken. You guys were just thrown a huge curve ball, but this is nothing that you can't overcome. With time he _will _forgive you and you will forgive _yourself_."

"But... what if he's Rodney's?"

"I have don't have a doubt in my mind that this kid is Austin's. You guys were _meant_ to be a family."

I sit back and think about what was just said, but I'm still unsure.

Trish senses that. "At least give it a few days? A week? Dez and I can figure something out and-"

"-This isn't something that you or Dez can fix. This is all on me. This is my mistake and my guy and my life."

"Please, Ally. I can't lose my best friend."


	16. They've Gone Mad

**This chapter is dedicated to one of my absolute best friends, Lindsey (austlly394). Today, Feburary 7th, 2017, is our three year friendiversary. She sent me a PM three years ago asking if she could use a part from Auslly in her story that sadly no longer exits on this site. But that's beside the point. Three years ago, when I read that PM that Friday night, I smiled and was very flattered. I sent her a reply, thinking that that would be it. But no. We continued to talk. We went ****from Private Messages on here, to Direct Messages on Twitter, to finally trading numbers. We've talked every day since, not including the days either of us were at camp. My urge to hug her ****as tight as I can grows more every time we FaceTime. Distance sucks. **

**Anyway, this is what I thought would be a nice present. Our first friendiversary, I made an edit on Instagram. Since I didn't have ig the next year, I recorded a video. This year, I wanted to do something different, and since I've never written anything for you, I assumed this would do the trick. I was going to write a one shot, but then I thought that it ****would probably be too similar to the ones you wrote for me in the past, so I went with this!**

**Lastly, I deeply apologize to every reader out there for the time this story has taken. I don't really have a reason other than the fact that I've just lost my desire to write. And I definitely _do not _want to write something that wasn't up to par for this story. I want it to be memorable. Not in the way I remember my first story, which is embarrassment. I want it to be great and dramatic and have quality content. And that just doesn't happen when I have no ambition. **

**Wow okay that was longer than I thought it would be. Happy anniversary, Lindsey! Lot's of POV changes in this ;) (And P.S. You have _no idea _how hard it was for me to keep from talking to you about this chapter! Like I'm literally refraining from texting you right now.)**

* * *

(November 14, 2015 - 34 weeks)

Ally's POV

_Dearest father- _

No... too formal.

_Daddy- _

Ugh, no.

_Trish, I'm writing this to you because you're the only person I know who will understand and will present this information in the nicest way possible._

What did I just write? Erase, erase, erase! Okay... Let's try this again.

_I hope you both know how much I truly love you and would never want to intentionally hurt either of you. Please know that my decision to leave was totally from myself. I only have the baby and Austin's best interests in mind. Don't lead him to assume that it's his fault - it's all mine. None of this was supposed to happen. _

Crap. Tears. Why does this have to be so difficult? Y'know... I don't _have _to go. I can change this. But how?

_I'll hopefully be out of state by the time either one of you reads this. Don't contact mom, as I won't be anywhere near California... and she has no idea about any of this. Thank you for respecting me and my choice. I'll visit, just not that often. I love y-_

**_Knock knock!_**

"Not now, dad!"

"When did I become your dad?"

A slight grin appears on my face as I open the door and hug the ginger standing behind it. "I've missed you."

"Aw, I've missed you, too." He rests his head on mine as his arms _try _to go around my waist. "No, but seriously, Ally," His hands suddenly grasp my shoulders. "Am I your father?"

I roll my eyes. "Dez, what are you doing here?"

"I can't take it anymore!"

"What are you talking about?"

"He started going crazy this week!" Dez begins pacing back and forth. "Like Sunday, when I knocked on his door and walked in, I saw him lying in bed, listening to I Think About You and staring at a picture of you."

"Okay, that's a little weird but I can't say that I haven't done that too."

"Well then, Monday... We're sitting in history class, taking a test. I look over at Austin to see if I can get a sneak peak at his paper, but instead I see him cutting you out of pictures of you and him!"

"Well, that's understandab-"

"-Tuesday! Tuesday, I'm walkin' in the bathroom cuz I gotta pee and I hear Austin in one of the stalls with his guitar writing a song about broken hearts and babies. I'm not quite sure how they fit together but..."

"He-"

"-On Wednesday I walk past him in the hall and I see him pining over you while you're smiling and talking to Trish and a couple of guys."

"We're in a study group toge-"

"-I walk in his room on Thursday to check up on him and he's _violently_ throwing everything that reminds him of you in a box. I think he said he was gonna burn it later?"

"U-"

"-And yesterday, we start walking to our usual table at lunch when we pass Rodney. Austin instantly drops his tray and goes in for a punch! Luckily _I _was there and was able to pull him back before anything got _too _brutal."

"Oh my-"

"But today... Oh man, Ally. Today takes the cake. Literally."

"What?"

"Austin purposefully made a pancake of _your face_, drew a heart in syrup on top of it, and then _smashed _it with his fork! You guys _have _to get back together!"

"I want that more than anything, but he'll never forgive me." I sigh.

"Well, we've _got _to do something! He's killing me, he's killing himself... and he almost killed Rodney."

I plop on my bed and cover my face with my hands. " I feel so helpless, Dez. I've never regretted anything in my life more than I regret sleeping with Rodney. I never wanted it to happen in the first place and plus I'm just not that kinda girl. I don't know where it came from and I wish had _never _happened."

"Ally, I'm sorry to say this but," Dez mirrors my movements next to me. "it _did _happen. It can't be changed now. But, you _can _change the current circumstances."

Questions fill my head, mainly of how Dez is being so insightful. "How?"

"You gotta make him fall for you again. He still loves you. Always will. That spark just needs to be fired up again!"

"But... _how_? He won't listen to anything I say and if he does he'll never believe me. I think you're forgetting that I lied to him for 8 months solid."

"You can at least try?" We stay silent for a moment when Dez gasps. "Write him a song! That _always _helps the situation!"

"Dez, I haven't written a song since last year. Plus, I wrote it with him so I'm kinda rusty."

"Okay, so scratch that idea..." He begins to stroke his hairless chin. "What if - and hear me out - we somehow get him to cheat on _you_? That way, he'll know exactly how you feel and he'll forgive you and kiss, kiss, you're together again!"

"Even if that did work - which it won't - I would _never _put him through what I went through. I regret every second. Plus, we aren't even dating anymore so he wouldn't be cheating."

"_But! _We could set him up and then you find him dating that girl or hooking up with her or whatever and-"

"-Dez, shut up. Nothing is going to work so let's drop it." I pause, choking back the tears. "The only thing that makes sense is for me to leave."

"_What_?!" Dez squeals in a high-pitched voice. "Ally, no, you can't leave! You have to stay here not only for Austin's sake, but for my sake too! I need to meet my godson, Landon!"

"1. It's the only option, 2. you're not the godfather, and 3. that's not his name."

"Then what is his name?"

"His name is N-" I gasp, realizing how clever Dez really is. "No! There is _no way _I'm telling you his name so that you can use it to manipulate Austin's emotions. The point is that the second he's born, we're leaving Florida and starting a new life somewhere else."

His face begins to droop. "Have you told Austin your plan? It might actually change his mind because it's definitely changing mine!" He turns his back towards me, trying to hide his sobs.

I roll my eyes once again. "Honestly, I was just going to give him a note the day we leave."

His body does an instant 180 while shock rushes to his face. "A _note_?! Allyson Edgar Dawson, how heartless can you be!?"

"That's not my middle name."

"Oh, you're not fooling _me! _I know _everything_."

"Dez, I'm not trying to fool you or anyone, for that matter. It's really not my middle name."

"Sure. And _I'm _not an undercover spy who was sent by the government to create toothpaste cupcakes!"

My eyes narrow. "You're not..."

"You only tell people that it's Gertrude because it is a pretty old grandma name and slightly embarrassing _BUT _not as embarrassing as Edgar which _is_ your real middle name!"

"Get out."

"Aha! So, you admit it!"

"No. I need you to leave. I'm writing the notes I'm going to give when I leave and you're distracting me."

"Wait, so you're really going...?"

I nod. "Yes, that's what I've been saying for the past 30 minutes. Now please, go." I say as I shove him out the door and lock it.

* * *

Dez's POV

"Well. How rude." _Gasp! _I have a plan. If Ally won't do anything about her and Austin... Then it's up to me and Trish to save them!

I run as quick as I can to Trish's house. "Trish!" I yell as I bust down her bedroom door.

"Dez!? What are you-"

"-Ssshhhhh!" I throw my finger over her mouth to shut her up. "I just came from Ally's trying to convince her to redeem herself to Austin but she won't! She's set on leaving..."

Trish grads my finger and twists it. "Yeah. I know. So why are you here?"

"I have a plan. We set Austin on a blind date. Someone _really _cute. We spike his drinks and you bring Ally over to watch him fall all over the other girl and he'll instantly regret everything a-"

"-And know exactly how Ally feels so he'll _have _to forgive her! Dez, I'm never going to say this again so listen up... you're a genius! Go get Austin ready and I'll find him a date."

"Got it." I say, running straight out of her house and over to Austin's. I knock on his door and slowly walk in. "How ya doin', buddy?"

"Oh fiiiiiine. It's not like the love of my life took my heart and _crushed _it into a million pieces!"

"Great! So, I was thinking-"

"-Definitely not like what I'm about to do to this ring."

"What?" I say just before I see him lifting up a hammer. I gasp. "AUSTIN, NO!" I grab the hammer just in time. Boy, this kid is lucky I'm here or else he'd be in jail by now. It's kinda like I'm his guardian angel. "Buddy, it's been a month. I think it's a good idea to get out there again and see other girls."

"That's a horrible idea."

"Terrrrrrrific! Now, let's get you all showered up because, honestly dude, you smell like a dead wet sewer rat that's been hit by a skunk in the middle of July."

* * *

Austin's POV

After all the commotion Dez forced me through, he finally ended up shoving me in the car and driving me to Shreddar's. "But, Dez, I don't even know what she looks like."

"Trust me. You'll know her when you see her."

"What does that even mean?"

He gasps, pushing me backward. "Right there!"

I turn around after I catch myself from falling and I see her. It's Kimmy. But... why would he think that I would date her? I've never been interested in her.

"Hey, Austin." She says very sweetly.

Eh, I guess one date couldn't hurt. It's better than what I've been doing. We take our seats and our waiter immediately brings us our drinks. I take a couple of sips while she's beginning to make conversation. She talks about graduation details, the weather, and how happy she is that we're on this date. A few glasses in and I begin to spill my guts. All I can talk about is Ally. Kimmy excuses herself to the bathroom while I just sit there alone with my thoughts.

* * *

Ally's POV

"I can't believe you would do this Trish!" I yell as I stomp my way to Shreddar's.

"We only did it for you and him!" She rebuttals.

I roll my eyes. "Oh please, you do it for yourselves. You're so _tired _of being the people we come to in our time of need."

Trish's face becomes saddened. "That's not true."

I turn around and head toward the restaurant.

"Als, wait!" She calls back.

"Ally?!" Austin exclaims, clumsily standing to his feet.

"Austin, I know I'm the last person you want to see and I know you're drunk... but I care for you too much to let you go through with this date. Trish and Dez are trying to get you to hook up with this girl so you could know how I felt."

"W-what?"

"Yeah, they're-"

"-Ally!" I hear my father yell from a distance. "What are _these_?" He asks, holding four letters in his hand.

"Dad, you weren't supposed to find those til-"

"-Til you were gone...?"

"G-gone?" Austin chokes out. "Ally, you're leaving?"

* * *

**I hope this chapter entertained you guys!**

**Lindsey, I love you very much. Thank you for always being there. **

**_And cue the cheesiness... _There's no way I can make it without you, do it without you, be here without you. :)**


End file.
